Human Holidays
by Lumendea
Summary: Christmas special of the Timey Wimey...Stuff series. The Doctor and Rose celebrate Christmas as different points in their lives together.
1. Present

Human Holidays by Lumendea Chapter One: Present

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood.

AN: Welcome to the holiday special for the Timey Wimey ...Stuff series. It will have three chapters: one today Christmas Eve, one on Christmas Day and one on Boxing Day. Happy Holidays to all, I hope everyone enjoys time with family and friends.

The Doctor blinked in surprise as he entered the bedroom he and Rose shared in the TARDIS. Currently his fiancИ was lounging on the bed with a small photo album open in front of her. Her eyes were distant and sad as she looked down. Holding back a sigh, the Doctor slipped up next to the bed to look over her shoulder. He was not surprised to see a picture of her, Jackie and Mickey along side a few photographs of her and her family in the alternate universe. Leaning in a bit closer, the Doctor realized that they were Christmas photos and smiled when Rose turned the page to one of him and her right after he had regenerated into his current body. "You're missing them," he said softly so he didn't startle her.

Rose closed the album and sat up to look at him. She gave him a small forced smile, which only seemed to worry him and shrugged. Sighing, she softly said, "I knew that I'd miss them Doctor," she shook her head, "I still count days you know," Rose actually chuckled a bit, "Guess I like to know how old I am and stuff. It would be Christmas now." She watched him nod before he held out his hand to her.  
"Christmas it is then." Rose tilted her head and gave him a long look. He just gave her his usual wide grin, which only made her smile. Nodding, she took his hand and let him pull her up off the bed. Smiling now, Rose kissed the Doctor's cheek,  
"Do I need to change?" Taking her hand, the Doctor squeezed it tightly and led her toward the control room,  
"Not for this."

He said nothing else as he took over the TARDIS controls and smirked. The smirk drew Rose's attention back to him from the column, "What is it"  
"Just you humans and your holidays," he shook his head, "You love to measure time and love any reason to celebrate." Rose crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow,  
"That's not what Christmas is about." Shaking his head, the Doctor shrugged,  
"According to you it is to celebrate a religious event that was put into place by the church to overshadow another traditional holiday," he looked up at her, "We could go see the ▒real event' if you like." "No," Rose said firmly, "I'm not going to argue this topic with you," she paused and smiled, "I've never really been religious Doctor, you know that, but to me Christmas is a reminder to be kind and cherish the ones you love. One day a year that reminds us of what matters." Shaking his head, the Doctor shoved down every little retort he could think of. If the future mother of his children wanted a human holiday once a linear earth year for her, then he would give it to her. He grinned as the TARDIS stopped and he held out his hand for hers. The grin widened as Rose took his hand and he pulled her out of the TARDIS.

Blinking, Rose looked around with a muffled gasp. It was early evening and they had landed near her old school, one she hadn't seen in years and one she was sure should have been in worse condition. Looking over at the Doctor, she frowned in confusion but let him pull her forward into the school. Finally, Rose looked away from the Doctor to look around the halls. Adults and children were moving through the hallways toward the school's stage. Pulling her along, the Doctor took her to a pair of seats in the back row and sat down with a smug smile.

Rose was still very confused as she looked around the room, until her eyes fell on Jackie Tyler sitting in the third row. Gasping, Rose covered her mouth with a hand and let the Doctor hold on tight to the other. "You're nine years old and about to sing carols," he said in a soft voice, "your mother called in several favors to be here that night." Kissing her cheek softly, the Doctor gave her a moment before whispering, "I can't let you talk to her Rose, but I can let you remember how much she loved you." She leaned against him as the lights dimmed and the children came out onto the stage. Rose's eyes darted between her small self in the angel costume and her mother, who was glowing with love and pride.  
"Promise me that we'll see them when we can cross the void. I want to spend Christmas with my entire family." Nodding, the Doctor put an arm around her as they listened to the off key singing and the proud whispers of the parents.  
"I promise Rose. When you want Christmas, you can have it." She turned her head to look at him, resting her head on his shoulder,  
"Even if it is a silly human holiday." He nodded and sighed,  
"Yeah, but then the kids are going to be half human, I guess I should accept that certain cultural aspects will be taught to them"  
"I'm glad you realize that." Rose said with a chuckle before settling against his shoulder to watch the show and her applauding mother. The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead,  
"Happy Christmas." Squeezing his hand, Rose nodded,  
"Happy Christmas."

Coming Soon: Future 


	2. Future

Human Holidays by Lumendea Chapter Two: Future

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.

AN: I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday time. Those of you who do not celebrate Christmas, may your days still be grand and your family safe and happy.

Jackie Tyler smiled slightly as she looked over the massive tree in the center of the room. Next to her, Pete took her hand and kissed her cheek as they watched their son and daughter sit next to the tree, waiting for them. "Now Peter, Lily you know we have to wait for your big sister." The two children sighed and the seven-year-old Peter crossed his arms. Five-year-old Lily looked up at her mother and blinked,  
"How do you know they are coming?" Jackie smiled,  
"Rose said on their last visit that they would be here tonight," she paused and raised an eyebrow, "Don't you want to see your sister and your nieces and nephews"  
"None of the other kids in my class are uncles," Peter said with an eye roll, "They're older than us too"  
"Only Alex and Abby," Pete said gently to his son, "James is the same age as you"  
"He talks weird," Peter said, "He doesn't like to play games." Jackie sighed and shook her head, looking at Pete she shrugged and said,  
"Well we hope they'll get along better when they are older." Pete smiled and put an arm around her as they sat down on a sofa,  
"They will be when they are older. Our grand kids are just more mature," he chuckled, "Not surprising when you look at their father." Jackie raised an eyebrow,  
"They aren't more mature, they are just more mentally advanced." Jackie chuckled and looked toward the front door, "Remember when Alex made a mess of the kitchen on their last visit. Not more mature, just look at their father he acts like he is nine instead of 900."

The sound of the TARDIS materializing caught their attention and Jackie eagerly jumped up to rush outside. Smiling, she watched the door swing open and her eldest child step out. Leaning forward, Jackie wrapped Rose up in a tight hug as the rest of the family joined them outside. Releasing Rose, Jackie smiled as Peter and Lily ran up to their sister before she turned back to the TARDIS. Grinning, Jackie held back a happy cheer as her grandchildren stepped out with their father, except for baby Diana of course who was being carried by her father. "Hello Jackie," the Doctor said with a nod and a smile, "Pete"  
"Hello Doctor," Jackie said warmly before dropping low enough to hug her grandchildren.

"Happy Christmas Grandmum," Sammy said as Jackie held him in a tight hug with the Teddy of TARDIS. James stepped up to accept his hug with a small smile, but he stepped back next to his father fairly quickly. Standing up, Jackie plucked Diana from the Doctor's arms, cooing to the little Time Lady. Pete smiled and kissed Rose's forehead, "Let's go inside, dinner is waiting." Nodding, Jackie turned back to the house and moved inside with Diana quickly.

The Doctor sighed as his in-laws and children vanished inside the house, but he smiled when a hand slipped into his. Smiling, he turned to Rose and softly said, "Happy Christmas." Nodding, his wife squeezed his hand and pulled him toward the house,  
"Come on we don't want dinner getting cold." Nodding, the Doctor let Rose pull him into the house,  
"No, we don't want that."

Dinner was a happy blur of conversations of what everyone had been up to and the sharing of family stories amongst a family that only saw one other when the little Time Lords and their father could open a doorway. Rose smiled as the Doctor covered her hand in his on top of the dinner table when they were finished. Giving her husband a quick kiss, Rose stood up and helped her mother clear the dishes since she had given the servants the day off.

"Can we open gifts now?" Peter asked his father who chuckled and shook his head,  
"When your mother and big sister come back from cleaning up." Peter sighed and Pete gently reminded him,  
"Naughty children can still get coal." A look of terror crossed the seven-year old's face and he straightened up with a smile. Hiding a smirk behind his hand, the Doctor looked over at his own children who looked ready to laugh too. Catching James' eye, the Doctor winked and his own seven-year-old smiled. They were distracted by Jackie's loud shout,  
"Alright you'd better get in here if you want to open up the present." Pete and the Doctor both remained still all the children moved from their seats at rapid speed, heading for the tree.

Pete looked over at the Doctor a moment later as his son-in-law lifted Diana from her high chair, "Nice to know that despite their IQs they can still get excited over Christmas." Smiling, the Doctor nodded and adjusted Diana in his arms as he said,  
"They are half human and you lot love your holidays."

Coming Soon: Future's Future 


	3. Future's Future

Human Holidays by Lumendea Chapter Three: Future's Future

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who.

AN: Last part and introducing a new piece of the time line.

There was a heavy blanket of white untouched snow over the surface of Earth with no one in sight. A few nearby trees were slumping under the weight, but the country side was at peace. A moment later, a loud whirling noise filled the air and a tall police public call box appeared as a vivid spot of blue amongst the white snow. Then everything was still until the sound started up again a moment later as a roman column appeared to the right of the police call box. Then it shimmered for a moment before taking on the appearance of a large snow-covered tree. The noise echoed in the landscape again as a large smooth green pyramid materialized before it too turned into a snow-covered tree.

Then a tall brown haired man with bright blue eyes stepped out from behind the first tree, pulling on a leather bomber coat. His eyes landed on the police public call box before turning to look at the tree he had stepped out of. He shook his head and looked over at the other tree as a younger man with dark blond hair and brown eyes stepped out. They grinned at each other before moving toward each other, leaving footprints in the snow to quickly embrace. "How are you Jamescartyerlev?" The brown haired man asked, "Looks like your TARDIS is doing alright"  
"Well my chamaeleon circuit is working Alexandershanete," James glanced at the Doctor's TARDIS and chuckled, "I'm fine. I dropped off the kids traveling with me before coming." Alex grinned and teased,  
"Ah not ready to have them meet Dad and Mum?" James raised an eyebrow and looked over at his brother's TARDIS,  
"I don't see any of your companions here." Alex shrugged,  
"Actually I'm not traveling with anyone right now. Might stick around Earth for a bit after we celebrate."

They stopped talking as another TARDIS materialized a few meters away in the form of a harp before it turned into a tree too. "There is going to be a forest here soon," James commented, "Once everyone is here that is." Alex chuckled and nodded,  
"Yeah, we have too many siblings." James shrugged and looked over at the new TARDIS. A woman in a tweed coat with a long scarf stepped out. Her brown hair was up in a high ponytail and her blue eyes quickly landed on her brothers. Grinning, she moved through the snow toward them, "Hello James, Hi Alex." She hugged Alex first, "You know twins should really see each other more often than this"  
"Okay Abigailexiratha, I'll meet you at the Russian Revolution of 1916 once Mum decides that this year's Christmas is over."

The doors of the blue public police box opened and the Doctor leaned out. He grinned as he looked at his children, "Come on in then, the others will be here soon enough." The Doctor stood to the side to let his three eldest enter, hugging them all tightly one at a time. Glancing at the three large trees, he grinned, "Looks like your TARDIS are all working." Abby nodded to her father,  
"Mine's fine Daddy." She looked around the control room, "This hasn't changed much." The Doctor shrugged,  
"No reason to change it." He leaned against the controls and smiled, the light showing the few grey strands in his hair. His children didn't comment on those, but headed deeper into the TARDIS to see their mother, Rose Tyler.

Rose laughed as her son Alex scooped her up in a hug and off her feet. A moment later, he handed her to James with a deep laugh. She couldn't help but smile at her sons. Abby grinned and slipped by into the kitchen to see what see could do to help. With the whole family coming, things would be crazy. Their family had been celebrating their mother favorite human holiday for nearly one hundred years now and it got crazier and weirder every year. Glancing over her shoulder, she noted that her brothers had let their mother down and moved in for her own welcome.

Sighing happily, Rose hugged her eldest daughter with a smile until a timer went off. Dashing back to the stove, she shouted back to her children, "Why don't you go help your father set up the tree. We can decorate it while dinner finishes"  
"What are we having tonight?" Another female voice questioned from the doorway. They glanced over to see a shorter woman with shoulder length brown hair and large brown eyes. She hugged her mother and siblings quickly before moving toward the stove. Diana grinned at her mother as she made a reach for one of the pots,  
"Don't you dare Diana," Rose said with a smile, "You and your oral fixation." She sighed and shook her head, "You are just like your father." Diana raised her eyebrows, "No I'm not," she paused and glanced at the three oldest, "They are the most like Dad"  
"So we didn't settle down and have kids at the age of 92," Abby said with an eye roll, "I'm not having kids until I'm at least 500"  
"Speaking of which," Rose said suddenly, "Where are my little darlings"  
"Mathelow is with Dad in the control room, hopefully Natalievazon and Kyleticarvin are still with them."

Shaking her head, Rose smiled and looked at all of them, "Okay Diana and James, you find my grand children. I don't want them getting lost in the TARDIS. Alex and Abby please go and get the tree ready to decorate." Nodding, her children vanished and Rose smiled. Her eyes moved over the fridge where she had hung up various pictures of her family with magnets in human fashion. There were photos of the twins as infants, several of her and the Doctor, most of them were pictures of all five of her children: Alex, Abby, James, Sam and Diana. Her current favorite was of Diana's two half Tervictic children with their father Mathelow. They both had Tervictic platinum blond hair and violet eyes, but thankfully they both had Time Lord senses and could bond with a TARDIS.

Another knock on the doorframe made her look up. Her husband was leaning against the frame with a nervous smile, "What is it?" Rose asked with a sigh,  
"Happy Christmas Rose." She smiled and stepped up to him, giving him a quick kiss,  
"Happy Christmas Doctor, now what is it?" He paused, searching for words,  
"Well . . . you remember our first Christmas together- no wait scratch that, our first Christmas was 1869, okay second Christmas together"  
"Hard to forget," Rose said, taking his hand, "So what does that have to do with anything?" The Doctor paused and glanced into the next room down the hall where his children and grandchildren were decorating the tree,  
"Well apparently Samatmaha ran into some trouble at the Battle of the Little Bighorn," he paused, "he's regenerated." Rose sighed and shook her head,  
"I guess that is just Christmas with out family." The Doctor grinned and nodded,  
"Ain't it great." 


End file.
